VA: Same People New Lives
by darkstar2010
Summary: Rose left the vampire world after they had found Lisa's little sister. Rose and Dimitri never got back together. She left right after Lisa became queen. The reason why she left was because she couldn't handle being used. Now three years later Lisa and the others see Rose once again. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Vampire Academy, All rights to Richelle Mead.

* * *

Summery :

Rose left the vampire world after they had found Lisa's little sister. Rose and Dimitri never got back together. She left right after Lisa became queen. The reason why she left was because she couldn't handle being used. Now it's been three years and three years since anyone has heard anything about Rose or she heard anything from them. That is until now when Adrian goes to a concert with Christian and Dimitri.

* * *

Chapter one:

I woke up in a cold sweat. Looking around I noticed that I was in my own head. Yeah I went into HER head to see how she was doing. It seems that they still haven't found me. The only two people that knew where I am at is Eddie and my Abe, of course Abe placed a tracking device into my phone to keep tabs onto me. When he realized that I left the vampire world he had found me in a motel and let's just say that we each had words with one another.

"Rose come on its time to get up, we're almost at the venue for the performance. " Called Ashes.

"I'm up." I yelled back while looking at the ceiling of my room on a tour bus.

I'm Rose Hathaway but I changed it to Rose Silver. I changed my name because I didn't want anyone to know where I was or for anyone trying to find me. Where am I now, well I am on a tour bus because after I left the vampire world I was working at a bar one night and I was singing and this guy walked in and said I was pretty good and he wanted me to work with a band that needed a lead singer. At first I didn't want to but when I heard that banded wasn't famous yet, I decided that what the hell, so I joined. I changed my look in a way. I now wear a dark makeup, with a red broken heart on my right cheek of my face. My hair is still my normal color, but the tips are a red color. I wear more clothes that I can still fight in but more black and brown.

I decided to get up and get dressed. Once I was finished I walked out to the front of the bus and the smell of coffee hit me along with my favorite breakfast Donuts. Yummy. I grab one and start to eat when I am hugged from behind. I tuned and look and see Loki giving me a hug. Thought Loki isn't his real name, his real name is Leo Stong, but because he left home he changed his name to Sliver.

"Loki get off from her she just woke up." Yelled Ashes as she walked in.

Ashes Silver and Loki Silver are brother and sister and they started the band. They are twins and they look alike except that Ashes grew out her hair and it down to her butt. Both have black hair, pale skin tone and bright blue eyes. Ashes plays guitar while Loki plays drums. Then the other three are asleep. Ange plays the base guitar, and Alice who plays guitar. And I of course sing. Ange is going out with Ashes and Loki is with Alice. Last but not least Reid, our merchandise guy or a.k.a merch guy.

Ange has brown hair and green eyes and his hair is always spiked up, and Alice has blue and black hair with purple tips on both side and her eyes are blue-gray color. And Then Reid has black eyes with his hair like Christian, Lisa's husband. You heard it people, Lisa got married to fire starter.

"Hey Loki go kiss your girlfriend." I told them.

"Be nice Rose. Ray is driving the bus while Alex is asleep." Said Ange walking out of the bunk room.

"Damn it." I yelled.

Oh I forgot to say that Alex and Ray are like me. They are ex- guardians, but they work for my father and they are gay.

Looking out the window I realized that we just made it to my first stop. I was happy but pissed that we joined my Slayers. They were stupid and the girls tried to hook me up with their lead singer, of course I forgot to say that the lead singer is good looking but nothing compared to Dimitri.

Getting off the bus I started to walk around when I saw that Lee had walked off the bus. I did have feelings for him after all his band was famous. I was upset that I found out that Lee is my older brother of course we only found out after we made a video called Angel eyes together. Ugh I was pissed beyond word but Abe did tell me that Lee's mother passed away after she had him. Lee is only 26 and he looks like our dad, and I just tuned 21.

Lee told his bandmates about a month ago that we were half brother and sister but they didn't believe us until we showed them a picture of Lee holding me an hour after I was born and they stopped questioning it. Yep Lee is a Moroi, and of course he has about 20 body guards or guardians, and they each know who I am so if Lee is with me they don't have to worry too much, so we have about five tour busses. One for my band, one for Lee's band, two for guardians, and one is for the three feeders for LEE and his feeder would help us with our make and what not.

"Rose are you okay?" Called Lee.

I looked up at him and I didn't say anything because I didn't have to. He looked at me and hugged me and said, "You're fine. It's going to be okay. They won't realize it's you I promise."

I hugged him back and said, "He's going to be here Lee. They all are."

We walked back and started to get ready because we have about an hour or two to get ready before we go one, and by the way we aren't the only two bands performing to night. It's the Slayers (Lee's band), my band (Sliverdarkness), RedLight, Motionless Angels, Black Mass, Blewitup and Fallen. Seven bands and we all are friends though the lead singer of Black Mass kept on trying to get me to go out with them but I wouldn't.

A/N: Hello everyone I am DarkStar2010. This is my first Vampire academy story and i hope that you guys all like, so please free to review and ask me any questions.

Oh what do you guys think of the vampire academy movie? Just want to know because I thought it was pretty good. :D

P.S I almost forgot to let you all know that Angel eyes is by new years day. Also most of the songs that I use in this story are not my own. So until next time.

DARKSTAR2010


	2. Chapter 2

DARKSTAR2010 here, sorry for the long wait. I've been trying to come up with chapter two for the longest time. I'm not sure when I'll be updating again. So sit tight and wait for the next chapter. Hope you all like this chapter.

_**i DONT owN va SO ON WITH THE STORY :D**_

* * *

_**Chapter two**_

I walked back onto the bus and started to get ready for the show. I pulled out my dress that was black and it was about an inch or two above my knees. I put that on along with some black tights with a skull on the right leg and the left leg was plain. I pulled on my knee length boots. Then I started on my make-up. While I was working on my makeup Ashes walked in and said, "I see we're kind of matching with the tights and boots. So what are you going to do with your hair?"

''Leaving it down and I am going to wear a mask that I wore in the music video." I told her.

"Sweet. But anyways do you know the song that you're going to be playing first?" She said.

''Yep. It's going to be Do your worst, victims, the other side, defame me, angel eyes, going under, my last breath, haunted, missing, sweet sacrifice, I wish I had an angel, and the I want to end with A demon's Fate. That's all we're playing for tonight and then I have to sing Contemptress with Lee. So other than that it should go without any problems," I told her.

Ashes nodded her head in understanding and left so that I can go and get ready. Once I was done I headed inside of the venue and BlewItUp were preforming and they rocked. The other bands were getting cleaned and up and waiting for the meet and greet that we all decided to do after the show.

''Than you guys. Now I know your waiting for the Slayers to come on, but before them we have SilverDarkness! Well until next time." Said their lead singer.

Once they go off the lights went out and the rowdies were cleaning the stage off and finally all of my band walked on stage and started the music to do your Worst. I walked out of stage and started to sing.

_You gotta nasty little side of you that's new to me_

_I wish I knew the signs were on the wall for all to see_

_A penny for your thoughts, a dollar for a rational one_

_You never see the glass is anything but empty_

_So make your move I dare you_

_If this is sugar then it's not so sweet_

_If this is blood then honey it's not deep_

_So go and do your worst and I'll do mine_

_But you cannot leave somebody that's been gone for quite some time_

_Oh what a nerve to wear a smile at a time like this_

_You sugar coat the world when pain is at your fingertips_

_I place the world down at your feet and then you stumble_

_So go ahead and leave I'll just sit back and watch while you fall_

_So make your move I dare you_

_If this is sugar then it's not so sweet_

_If this is blood then honey it's not deep_

_So go and do your worst and I'll do mine_

_But you cannot leave somebody that's been gone for quite some time_

_Your thoughts delusional_

_When the ground opens up_

_You're to far gone to see it swallow you whole_

_If this is sugar then it's not so sweet_

_If this is blood then honey it's not deep_

_So go and do your worst and I'll do mine_

_But you cannot leave somebody that's been gone for quite some time_

When I finished that Song I saw some people in the crowed and I wished that they would just leave me alone. But with the mask on my face they didn't realize it was me. I put my hand in the air and said, "Before moving on to the next song I wanted to say how is everyone doing to night?"

A lot of people started to cheer for me. I smiled and said, "Nice, well I'll be on stage later again tonight with sing with the Slayers and Lee has something to tell you all tonight. Since I am from this state he thought it would be a great idea. So any who on with the next song."

We played almost everything and now it was time for Angel eyes. I put my hand up again and said, "We have to wait till Lee comes out because he's getting ready so we'll be just sitting here talking, well me talking to you guys. Well Ashes asked in to try and write a three part song that needed three singers and I acturally did write one, I just gotta see if Loki or Ange wants to sing the male parts, and I might ask Lee to sing another part unless Alice can play the drums for that song. But it's a working idea. One that I have been working on for a while. So I have six more songs after this one. And then Lee will be up here with his band and then I'll come back out at some point."

"What was that about coming and crashing my songs?" Called Lee.

He walked out and everyone started to screaming and yelling things out. I laughed while I caught his eye. And the person is Dimitri, and he has HER (a.k.a) Lisa with him and the rest of the group was there to.

"Nothing, but I think we should start sing soon," I said as my band started to play angel eyes.

(A/N: **Bold Rose**. Lee is like this _LEE_ Both like this **_Rose/Lee_**)

**There's something about you,**

**I can not explain**

**I just want to know you,**

**I just want to know your name**

**It's not what you said,**

**Not the way you said it**

**I'm under your spell and I don't regret it**

**Take my breath,**

**Baby reach inside my chest,**

**You can have whatever's left,**

**Cause baby I'm possessed**

**Don't you try to hide with those angel eyes**

_(If you let me inside, I wont hold back this time)_

**Such a deep disguise, the devil's right inside**

_(More than paralyzed, oh its the chase you like)_

**There's a darkness,**

**I can feel it in your touch**

**I should get away,**

**I want you way too much**

**Take my breath,**

**Baby reach inside my chest,**

**You can have whatever's left,**

**Cause baby I'm possessed**

**Don't you try to hide with those angel eyes**

_(If you let me inside, I wont hold back this time)_

**Such a deep disguise, the devil's right inside**

_(More than paralyzed, Oh its the chase you like)_

_I don't care how many times it takes to get through to you,_

_This is a force that not even God can stop,_

_You're fucking mine_

**You have this power over me**

**And there's no way to fight it**

**I cant help but gravitate towards you,**

**This is a force I can't defeat**

**Take my breath,**

**Baby reach inside my chest,**

**Don't you try to hide with those angel eyes**

_(If you let me inside, I wont hold back this time)_

**_Such a deep disguise, the devil's right inside_**

_(More than paralyzed, __**watch out the devil's inside**__)_

That was the end of the song and Lee walked off stage. At the end of my performance I started to feel better but I didn't like the fact that they were here. When I walked by Lee he pulled me aside and said, "Are you okay? I saw them here?"

"I'll be fine. I'll be standing right here while you guys play and I know when to come out," I told him.

He nodded his head and walked out to the stage.

* * *

DARKstar here : hEY THAT was chapter three. the songs that I used are from the following bands. Do your worst, Victim, angel eyes, the other side, and defame me are from New years Day. Going under, sweet sacrifice, haunted, my last breath, and missing is from Evanescence, Contemptress is from Motionless in white, I wish I had an angel is from night wish, A demons fate is by within temptation. Check out those bands or just the songs because they are pretty awesome :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone sorry its been a while. I was stuck on this chapter and i had writers block, but Warning everyone now that updates might be slow from time to time. Also if you want you can check out my other stories while waiting for chapter updates. Also I some what started a playlist for one of my other stories, and i want to make a playlist for this story as well. So if anyone wants to help make up the playlist please just send me time title of the song, artist/band that performed the song, and what album it was on or if it was an EP or if it was a single. And also what chapter it fits under and or character, I know that is a lot but it would be a big help, and A warning, that each chapter can have up to fifteen songs, and for the whole story i haven't decided yet I might have that unlimited amount of songs, aslo the songs that I have the bands sing is already on the playlist. If anyone has questions just message me.

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY. I OWNLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE BANDS AND STAGE NAME. ANY SONGS THAT I USE WILL BE LISTED AT THE END OF EACH CHAPTER. :D

* * *

_**Chapter three**_

_**Rose POV**_

Lee was preforming all of his songs. It felt good to get a break. I walked back into my dressing room and changed clothes and walked back out after grabbing some water. I knew that Lee would be preforming Contemptress. I just had to wait. While watching Lee preforming his song I looked out into the crowed and noticed that they were watching Lee and I had a strong feeling that they were waiting to see who I was.

"Well how was that? Now we are going to have Rose Silver to come back out here to sing this song with me, but I'm going to start since she's getting some water," he laughed which made everyone laugh at the same time, the music started to play and I started to walk out while Lee was singing.

(A/n: Rose _Lee **BOTH**_)

_In darkness, you're all around me_

_I know our future, I feel your body_

_What if I told you that I planned this?_

_What if I want to lose control?_

_What if I take the blame, become the drug, dissolve as you swallow?_

_Covered in your silhouette_

_Elated for your bitter end_

_Don't hide the shame from our lips_

_Glowing in amber, burn in sin_

_Against the wall, we fall from grace_

_The pain we love is taking shape_

_A burning lust to touch the flame_

_Over and over again_

_We've played this role a thousand times_

_The same old script, just different lies_

_You disappear without a trace_

_Concealing the crimes on your face_

**Beneath all the pleasure, all you are is pain**

**And you deserve every second of your suffering**

**But yet I can't stop, crawling to your doorstep**

**Every time you beckon**

**I'm self destructing, trust in nothing**

**Save me**

_**You burn like a cigarette**_

_**I took my time to suck you in**_

_So take me out of my head_

**And spread your ashes on my skin**

_Against the wall, we fall from grace_

_The pain we love is taking shape_

_A burning lust to touch the flame_

_Over and over again_

_We've played this role a thousand times_

_The same old script, just different lies_

_You disappear without a trace_

_Concealing the crimes on your face_

_Fall_

**Your skin like winter, I felt you shiver**

**I heard you whisper but the pills were quicker**

**I watched you wither,** _I am the killer_

_**Against the wall we fall from grace**_

_**The pain we love is taking shape**_

_**A burning lust to touch the flame**_

_**Over and over again**_

_**We beg like dirt and flesh disarms**_

_**We built it up, to fall apart**_

_**Even the "honesty" was fake**_

_**Concealing the crimes on your face**_

Lee held my hand at the end and said, "Give it up to Miss Silver. Now I have three more songs for tonight, so let's get this shit done and over with.

I walked back stage and went to get ready for the meet and greets and then back to the dressing room and off on the road we were again. I looked over my makeup and fixed it as best as I could. Once I was done I looked at myself and noticed the changes. I knew that they were here. I saw them in the crowd of people and I was scared, but I didn't let it show. I just hope to god that they don't realize who I am.

"Rose, Alex and Reid texted me saying that some Eddie and Abe would like to talk to you alone. Should Alex bring them here?" Asked Ashes.

I looked at her and said, "Yes please, and when they get here can you please go and watch the other bands that are playing or start helping setting up the meets and greets."

Ashes looked at me and said, "Who is this Abe and Eddie? And yea I can leave you along with them, and also I'll get the others to help me out. So no worries, besides you got a lot of work to do right?"

"Yep. So go ahead without me," I told her.

She walked away and a moment later there was a knock on my door and Ashes opened the door and told everyone else to leave. When no one was in the room I turned around and said, "Alex can you wait outside the door so that no one comes in here."

"Sure Rose."

Alex left the room, and then everything was silent. I waited because any minute now one of them will be breaking the ice that has built up in the room.

"So little how have you been? Any guys I should be questioning? Anything I should know about?" Aske Abe, my father.

"Nope Old man, everything is all good. My heart is cold as ice except for those who I consider family. And no need to worry about questioning anyone. Lee has been doing that since you let it slip that I was his half-sister, let's just say that Lee and I are a lot alike. And how have you been Eddie?"

Eddie looked up at me and said, "Everything is good. No need to worry. Besides I can't wait till your done touring so that you, I and Lee can all hangout for a day. Since Jill is attending as school for her safety and also Sydney is with us. Adrian is also away from court."

Right I forgot that Eddie said something about Jill is in hiding for her safety. I looked at my father and said, "so what are you doing here tonight?"

"Rose, I'm here to ask you to come back. They need to know that you are alive. They think that your dead," Said Abe.

"I don't want to go back. They hurt me. You weren't there, Eddie tried to help me. Lisa, and Christian didn't listen to me, and they blame me. And he hates me and so does Adrian. So why should I go back? Why should I trust the people who hurt me the most," I asked them.

"Eddie can you leave the room for a moment so I can talk to my daughter alone," Asked my father.

"Of course Sir, if I don't get to see you before you leave, then goodbye and I'll call later," Said Eddie.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me, Eddie," I told him as he walked out the door. Now it was only me and my father which was not a good idea at most times, I'm just lucky my mother hadn't followed Abe otherwise it would have been another war.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? Questions? Also did anyone watch Scream the tv series on mtv? Or abdc on mtv? or does anyone watch Big brother or doctor who? if you do/did let me know what you all thought. also the song that was used in this chapter is called Comptemptress by motionless in white.


	4. an

Hey everyone,

Okay guys this is the last An I'll be posting. I have really good news. I got my laptop back today and all my chapters are safe and I'll be updating each of my stories this week.

So updating tonight around now till 8pm ***Back from being banished**\- 2 chapters to night, 2 chapters (1/13/16), 2 chapters (1/14/16) that will be all for this week unless i have time to write another chapter.

***VA: Same people new lives**\- one chapter on 1/13/16, then a chapter on 1/14/16, and one chapter on 1/15/16

***Labyrinth2: Wait, what did you just say**\- one 1/16/16 and another chapter on the 1/31/16

*** Ghost hunt 2: Same people new changes**\- one chapter on 1/15/16 then a chapter one 1/20/14

*** New life**\- I haven't really been working on this story in a while. I need to reread it and see if I can finish it. If I don't update this story by june, then it will be deleted on july 1 2016

I know i suck on updating but i have a lot of things going on so other than that i'll try and update three times a month starting in feb 2016. And this An will be staying up until 1/31/16

Now on to other things I wanted to talk about before I forget, now I know I have decided to make up a play list for each of my stories even my finished ones. But I have some songs that would work, now the playlist will be the last chapter to the story.

Also I was thinking about starting a book club type of thing and talk about a book that everyone is reading.

And if anyone wants to follow me on Instagram my user name is 1990REDROSES, or if people want to chat my Kik is redroses2009. So if anyone wants to chat or follow me their you go. I also have a wattpad account and its darkprincess2010.

Darkstar2010


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: well here is chapter four sorry for the long wait, i finally have my laptop, i just got it back yesterday and I it took me a while to see if everything was on here because of the fact that I had a lot of stuff on my laptop. So one another note, what did you all think of the shadow hunters on ABCFamily or now known as freeform? I want to know your thoughts on this. Well onto the next chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Rose POV**_

I was left looking at my father. The one man that I feared, trusted, and love at the same time. The one who was never there during my younger years. He didn't appear in my life until after I turned 18. I looked at him and said, "Why did you send him out?"

"Rose I know why you are keeping away from everyone," He told me.

I looked at him and said, "What secret do you know?"

I was scared. I was scared that he might have found out one of my secrets. I looked at him and thought about what he might say. He watched my face and waited for me to give in. But I put my mask on and waited for him to say something.

"Rose the secret that I know that you kept is that you had a child that you lost long ago. But other than that that's all I have found out. But Rose I also know that you go on hunting sprees to keep you calm and so that you can work out at the same time. If you keep going down this road you will never be able to come back," Said Abe.

I looked at him and said, "It doesn't matter what people may think of me. I lost myself long ago as well as everything and everyone that I once was so dear to me. I don't know what I would do if I were to return to them. I need to be able to know that I have something. Please Abe let me stay where I am, let me stay in this band and in this life. I don't want to go back to court and I don't want to be at the beck and call of some Royal that'll look down on me."

"Rose my dear, please think it over," He said to me.

Abe walked out and Lee walked in with everyone. When he looked at me he turned to the others and said, "I need to speak with my sister alone for a moment please."

They left without question, he looked at me and said, "What did father say?"

"Nothing important. Yet he asked me to come back and he knows my secret and the reasons I don't want to go back. Lee what am I to do? I used to be a badass and yet I find myself wondering if I was just a scared little girl back at the academy."

Lee walked over and hugged me and said, "No you weren't a scared little girl. You are as you ever have been is a warrior. I know that you don't wish to return but maybe a visit after tour wouldn't hurt."

I thought about what he said and I looked at him and said, "Only and if only you come with me."

I heard him sigh and he said, "Fine. But if someone calls me your lover do you think we could fool them or tell them the truth?"

"I like our little games but at the same time I don't," I told him with smile on my face.

"Well we need to get to the meet and greets, and we can finish this talk later," Lee told me.

We both got up and walked to the room for the meet and greets. I sat down at the table and waited for a while to get going and also waited for the rest of them to realize who I truly am. Soon people piled in and I started to sign things and take pictures.

I watched Eddies face as Lissa , Christian, Dimitri, and also Adrian. They call came up to me and the only one who realized who I was and that was Adrian. When he looked at me he said, "Is that you Rose?"

I didn't say anything until Christian said, "It is her. Rose, why are you here?"

"I don't know who you are talking about. I don't know who you are. I only wish I could help you find your long lost friend," I told them.

Eddie walked over to me and said, "It's our Rose, but she is different. We need to go before things get out of hand my lady and lord."

I risked a glance at Lisa's face and she looked at me and said, "I know it's really you. We need to get together some time and talk."

I noticed that Lee had gotten up and walked over to me and said, "I'm sorry, but you are holding up the line and there are other people who would like to greet her since we only have a few minutes left to get going. So if I were you, you better get going before the guards takes you out of this place. Father, Eddie, I'll call you both later."

No one said a word at all and sometime later I was back on the bus in the back room, trying not to cry. I was alone and everything that happened came rushing back. I picked up a knife I kept with me and I cut myself again. I watched at the blood flow out of the cut and felt all of my feelings starting to go numb and that there was nothing left. I slowly got up and walked to the bathroom and cleaned myself up. I wrapped my wrist and I was about to walk out of the bathroom and when I opened the door Lee was standing there.

"Why did you do it again?" He asked me.

Why did I do this again? I knew why. I didn't want to feel anything. I wanted to feel numb and think of everything that had happen.

"I'm sorry Lee. I didn't want to feel anything. They know where I am now. I didn't want them near me. Not after what they did and what I have done. Please help me."

I started to cry and as I was crying I started to feel faint and Lee caught me and everything went black. Black as the night and all I could see was darkness and no light. I wasn't sure where I was or where I was going.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys here is another chapter. I might post again tonight but now sure. If I don't I'll be posting tomorrow at some point. Also I am looking for songs that will fit for this story, something like a soundtrack. I'll be posting the sound track after the story is finished. all I need is the title of the song, who sings it. And also if the song relates to a character you can say that as well. But I really need the title and who sings it. I'll be posting the songs that I have used in the story so far between chapter 6-10 and also the songs that you give send in. Well until next time. Hope this chapter answers some of your questions? and if anyone as any questions you can email me or kik me at redroses2009.

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

**Rose POV**

I heard a beeping noise and I knew that I was in a hospital. When I came to I glanced around and noticed that I was in a hospital room. I sat up and Lee walked in and he didn't look happy. I wasn't sure what to say or do because of the fact that I was scared about what he might have to say to me.

"Rose the doctor will be here soon and then I am hoping you can go home. But why did you cut yourself?" Lee asked me.

"I was upset. I wanted to feel numb and dad knows one of my secrets. The one secret that I told you when I first left. I know that someone would find out about that one secret. I'm scared because he ends up telling the wrong person and that two people will hate me," I told him.

Lee knew all of my secrets and swore that he wouldn't tell anyone. While waiting for the doctor to come and check on me, the memories started to come back to me.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

It's a month after Lisa was Queen and found out that Jill was her sister. A month that I've been sick and the stupid connection between me and Lisa came back and I couldn't shake it off. I knew it this sickness wasn't alert of the strigoi attacks. It was something else. I got dressed and ran out of my apartment and ran down to the doctor's office.

After an house of being their I found out why I was sick. I has asked the doctor's how far a long I was.

"Just a month. I believe you conceived around the time of the Queen's coronation," Said the doctor.

"Thank you. Forget that I was here. Destroy all documents that I was here," I told her.

The doctor did what I said and I left. When I got home, I checked to see if I was supposed to be on duty tonight and I noticed I had some free time. I locked my door and went to my bedroom and locked the door. I then sat down on the floor and thought about everything. I knew who the father was, but I wasn't sure how.

An hour later there was a knock on my door and I got up to answer it. When I did I regretted that I even gotten up.

"Rose you were supposed to be dressed and ready at the gates so that the Queen could go shopping," Said Dimitri.

"Sorry, but I'm off today. I've made plans," I said, but I lied about making plans.

"Ro-" He started to say.

I got fed up and slammed the door in his face. I slid down the door and started to cry. The reason why I was crying was because I was having his baby. I knew I couldn't get pregnant by him, but I guess the bond has head that element and I even received power.

I don't know how long I was their for. My eyes were dry and I still didn't feel numb. I walk to the bathroom and picked up my razor and cut myself. This was the fifth time that I has cut. No one has seen the marks. They asked why they smelled blood and I lied and told them that I cut myself while shaving, which everyone believe except Eddie. He knew I was lying to everyone.

"Rose open this door right now. I want to talk with you," Yelled Lisa.

I cleaned up and covered my harm and walked to my door and opened it. She was standing there and yelled, "Why did you slam the door in Dimitri's face? Why aren't you dressed? We're supposed to go out for Abe's birthday."

I looked away and said, "I'm not feeling so well. I tried to call and let you know that I wasn't feeling up to it. I know that he is one of the reasons why I'm alive and not dead and that you are now the Queen."

Lisa looked at me in a strange way and said, "Why do I since two auras form you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I told her.

"Rose-" Called Eddie.

"Hey can you take the Queen and leave before she ends up sick. I don't want everyone sick," I lied.

They all left.

I walked out of my apartment and walked to the HQ and found Hans. He looked up and said, "What are you doing here?"

"Can I borrow a car. I need to make a run for the Queen. She doesn't want to do it herself because she's scared of what others will think," I lied yet again.

"You're a bad liar, but go ahead. But be back before sunset," he told me.

"I will."

I left the Court and head out to the outside world. A mile before I hit the nearest town, a group of Strigoi where up a head. When I reached them, I noticed that Dimitri and Eddie were fighting. I pulled over and grabbed my state and jumped out to join the fight. When they were all killed, Dimitri reported it to HQ, but before anyone could stop me I headed out to the mall. I ditched my car and walked across the street and booked a bus ticket for one month from now.

_**End Flash back.**_

* * *

"Rose! Come one snap out of it," Said Lee.

I blinked and realized where I was at. I was back in the hospital and the doctor walked in and said, "Ah I see that you have returned to the world of the living. Well it looks like you're free to go. Lee said you cut your arm while chopping up some food, I need to know the truth."

I looked at the doctor and said, "It's the truth. I just don't remember what I saw cooking though."

"Well you're free to go. And Lee you can sign her out since she won't be able to do it herself," said the doctor.

They left and I got up and changed back into my clothes and walked out of the room and Lee met me at the nurses desk. He noticed that I was about to fall because each time I would cut it would be because of the darkness and then if I would pass out it would take me two hours to be able to walk.

"Careful their sis. Do you want a piggy back ride?" Lee asked me.

"Yes," I told him.

The one nurse looked up and said, "you two make a wonderful couple."

I laughed and said, "We get that a lot, but he's my older half-brother and I look like our dad, but he looks like his mother. We fine it funny when people say that about us. At one point both of our band mates wanted us to get together, and this was before we found out that we were related. After we shot one of my music videos I found out that he was my brother."

"That's gotta be shocking?" said the nurse.

"IT was. Rose flipped out because the music video that we made, we were both half naked, but when we realize it, we told our fans, but they keep shipping us together, so now If we make a video together, it make sure it's nothing like the first one, if it is, we get two friends to take our spots," Said Lee.

"Well I am glade that you two cleared up the mess. But I wouldn't have peg you two being brother and sister," said the nurse.

We soon left and headed to the bus. I noticed that my bus was their but Lee's bus wasn't.

"I am riding with you to keep an eye on you," Lee told me.

* * *

A/N: have any questions kik me at redroses2009 or just email me, I'll answer what I can without giving too much away. Thanks for reading, reviewing and also adding this story to your favorites.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: hey guys here is the new chapter. Just message me if anyone has any questions. Oh with the story.

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Rose's POV**_

It's been two weeks since I saw them. Two weeks since I was in the hospital. I was happy because our tour just ended and I was home. I was happy but I had a strange feeling that someone would be stopping by to see me.

Lee, Ashes, Loki, Reid, Ray, Alice, Ange and also Lee's band have all gone out to chill while I stayed home. I was happy that I stayed home. I wanted to be alone and to write more songs and get back into writing and even set up some interviews. A lot of people wanted to interview us while we were on the road but I only did two interviews and that was before they showed up.

Ding Dong Ring, sounded the doorbell. I got up from my couch and walked to the door. When I opened it, I noticed that my father was there with Eddie. I let them in and showed them to the couch while being quiet.

"Please sit down, would you guys like something to drink?" I asked them.

"No Rose, just come and sit down, we want to talk to you. It's important," Said Abe.

I sat down and waited for him to start talking.

"Rose what happened the night we visited you? I heard you went to the hospital but I want to know why?" Stated my father.

"I don't know why. Maybe it was because they showed up and also she forced the darkness into me. I don't even remember walking back to the bus. I didn't realize what the hell I was doing until after Lee walked in," I told him.

Abe looked at me and said, "Do you realize how precious your blood is? Rose you're just not a half vampire. You have magic that runs through your veins. Even without the bond you and the Queen share. You have magic that is more powerful than any Moroi in the world."

Eddie looked at me and said, "What does he mean by that Rose? What is it that you two are not telling me?"

I looked at Abe and said, "Look what you did Old man, you got my friend wondering what the hell we're talking about. Do you want to fill him in or should I?"

Abe looked at me and sighed and said, "Eddie, I need to tell you something but you must promise not to breathe a word of it anyone."

* * *

_**Eddie's POV**_

When Abe said that, I looked between him and Rose and said, "I promise that I will not breathe a word to anyone. But I want to know why the secret?"

I watched as Abe glanced at Rose and she looked away and said, "Once you come to know this secret things for you will change Eddie. So please don't hate me."

Abe then said, "Rose's mother, and I myself are different. I am a vampire, but I am not like the ones that you kill, I am someone different. There were at one point in time three groups. The two that you have come to know and the ones who could cast spells and use magic without feeling tired. Rose is like me, those she is only part vampire, but she has powers. Have you ever wondered why she would always break the rules or sneak out at night?"

I thought back to all those times that Rose always breaking school rules and sneaking out and into places that she shouldn't be at. I looked at Abe as he was still talking.

"Rose has powers. Yet these powers didn't wake until after the Queen's late parents died in the car accident," Said Abe.

"Wait your telling me that Rose is more vampire and Dhampir, that she can switch them on and off from time to time?" I asked him.

"Yes and no. But at the same time Rose can have children, this was something she didn't know about until after she left our world. I kept this secret from her hoping that she wouldn't fall for someone but I had a strong feeling that she and Dimitri did something after they had found the Queens sister, she was pregnant with a child, that she never gave birth to," Said Abe.

I looked at Rose and said, "What?"

Rose looked at me and said, "I was pregnant and I kept it a secret from everyone. But as always Abe found out about my little secret. I wanted the child but something happened that made me lose the child. Something I don't feel like talking about because I have come to terms that my choices meant everything."

"Rose did you lose the child that night of-" I started to say, but Rose cut me off.

"Don't worry about when or how I lost the child. I just wanted to put this behind me. Eddie please don't say a word to anyone about what I just told you. The court doesn't know how many of us there are," Rose told me.

"Then does Dimitri know about the child?" I asked him.

"No. He didn't know Eddie. When Rose was going to tell him, let's just say that he was with someone else. When she was going to tell him, she came running to me and her mother. We told her to calm down and that everything was going to be okay. But little did we know that the Strigoi attacked. Rose was trying to get away and out of sight. But it was too late because one of them hit Rose and she lost the child. I had my guards block me as I tried to get Rose to the hospital," Abe said.

I glanced over at Rose and noticed that she has tears going down her face. I looked at Abe and said, "I'll keep you secrets, but I am not sure how long because Lisa has been compelling me to tell her what I am doing when I am not guarding her."

Abe smiled and pulled a box out of his coat pocket and he said, "Don't worry. I got something that will stop her. This is a watch but it's infused with my magic that makes compulsion stop."

* * *

A/N: what do you guys think about this chapter?


	8. AN 2

Hey everyone,

I am putting all stories on hold until sometime after April. I might update between now and them but i am going though so things and I got my laptop fix but each time i go onto the internet it starts to freeze. But i know you all don't like author notes and delays, I am the same way. So please bare with me. And if anyone has questions please write me a message or kik me at redroses2009.

DarkStar2010


	9. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews and for reading. I'm sorry its been so long but I am back and Here is chapter 7. I'll try and update as soon as I get another chapter finished. I am still looking for songs that will fit this story. So if anyone has any please comment them and once I get about 15 songs and some from me, I'll post them with Chapter Eight.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY. ALL RIGHTS TO THE AUTHOR AND THE AND THE MOVIE SCREEN WRITERS

* * *

**_Chapter 7_**

_**Rose's POV**_

Its been a week since I told Eddie some of my secrets that I've been hiding. Now I'm at my home that I've been living in since I left court. Abe, my father has been calling to check up on me since I've locked myself away in my room again.

I tend to lock myself away when I don't feel to good or want to see anyone. I sighed and look at my laptop thinking about what I should do from here on out. I love my family and I want the best for them. I am hoping that the past will stay in the past but knowing me it will not stay in the past

like I want it to.

Sighing I shutdown my laptop and pulled out my notebook and flipping through it to find one of the songs that I've been planning on singing. I had written a lot of songs over the past week and I had one that I want to sing but I decided not to record it because it was how I was feeling and how people made me feel. Then I noticed another song, I read the lyrics and knew that this would work for the next album that the band and I were thinking about performing.

The song itself was only half written but I knew what to write down until my cell phone beeped letting me know that someone texted me.

_To Rose_

_From Eddie_

_What are you up to trouble?_

I smiled and texted back,

**To Eddie**

**From Rose**

**Working on a new song. Just finished the lyrics to it, and now I gotta text the band and see if they can come over tomorrow and work on the song. Plus I started to write another song. So other than that nothing much. What are you up to?**

_To Rose_

_From Eddie_

_Nothing. Just finished my shift and just bored. Its boring without you being here. Wish you could come and visit._

**To Eddie**

**From Rose**

**I wish I could. But I gotta get to work on these songs. The label wants to have a new album out soon and I want to get back on the road again. But I think I have some free time coming up so I might go visit for a few days.**

I sighed knowing that Eddie wouldn't like that answer. I don't know what else to do because of the fact that I've been quiet. I sighed and pulled my sleeves up and saw the cuts on my arms and knew that it was a mistake at the time. This was one secret that no one knew about but my brother knows. He kept it a secret as long as I stopped cutting. I kept my word, it's hard keeping a promise but I needed to try and keep this promise.

The days passed by and the two new songs have been recorded and now I was at the mall going to hottopic, I love this store even though I'm a little old to be in here. I was looking at a dress when someone put their hands on me. I turned to see who and it and I shoved his hands off from me and hugged him.

"Lee what are you doing here? I thought you were at court?" I asked my brother.

"Sorry princess but I told father that I didn't want to go to court because of the fact your mother would be questioning me about you. But Also I heard that you have another song that you wanted to sing with you?"

"Well yes and no, but only if you want to do it. I already have two songs recorded and I have one that is a duet and also I'm working on. So what are you doing at the mall?" I asked him.

Lee sighed and said, "Well for one, I was looking for you and two I wanted to know if you get something to eat and talk about something that is really important."

"Sure, let's go to the food court and sit and talk," I said.

We left hottopic and walked over to the food court and got something to eat. We sat down with our guardians watching us. I noticed that Lee seemed to be on edge, so I sighed and said, "What's wrong Lee?"

"Father wants us to run us business when he passes away. I told him he was crazy because Alec could run it since he's only a year younger than you. But father thinks that Alec is too young, so I told father that all three of us will run the business when he passes away, but Alec will the face of the family. Dad agreed to it but then your lovers walked in and asked me about you again," said Lee.

Great father wants the three of us to run the business and it doesn't help that we're both rockstars. I glanced down and looked at Lee and I finally said, "What did Dimitri and Adrian have to say?"

"Adrian wants to dream walk with you. He said you knew what that mean, and Dimitri wanted to know if you two could talk. I told them both I would pass the message on. As I was leaving Eddie told me that Adrian stole his phone so now Adrian has your cell number so Eddie thinks that he'll call you or text you," Lee told me.

"Thanks-"

"Omg your Rose Silver from SliverDarkness and your Lee from Slayers. Can I get a picture with you two?" Asked a girl about 15.

I looked over at Lee and said, "Shall we?"

"We shall," said Lee.

We took a picture with the girl, and then we each took one of her and Lee and me and the girl. She smiled and said, "Thank you so much. I can't believe you two are brother and sister because you guys don't look alike."

"That's because we have different moms. My mom died after I was born and sometime later our dad met Rose's mom and that's how Rose is my sister," Lee said.

We all laughed and then the girl said, "Well I didn't get to see you guys perform because I had to babysit my baby sister. But I am hoping to see you guy perform once the new albums are finished."

"Well why don't we get your number so that way when we tour again that we make sure you can see us. I'm sure Rose can help us out right sis?" Lee asked me.

I sighed and said, "Yeah we can make that happen. So here is our number so call us when you need to talk or if your bored. We normally do this once a year and you're the only fangirl that noticed us. We've been sitting her for a while now and seen people walk by with our merch and yet no one realized it us."

The girl laughed and said, "I'm Ivy and it's nice to meet you."

Ivy has normal white skin that wasn't the extreme, along with long red hair and green eyes. She was a very beautiful 15 year old. Ivy left promising that she would call us or text us when she had the time so that we had her number.

Lee and I got up and started to walk around the mall for while more not saying anything because we both knew that I knew that Ivy was doing something that I used to do.


	10. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey reader I am back sorry but this story is going be slow with updates right now. But once I get a chapter finished I will update. Also I am working on a playlist. If anyone wants to help please feel free to do so and i'll give credit who recommended the song.

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY ALL RIGHTS TO THE AUTHOR

* * *

_**Chapter 8 **_

_**ROSe's pov**_

Hours later I was in my room and thought over what Lee was talking to me about. I knew I would have to talk to them and explain myself but I didn't want to. I love Dimitri but at the same time I don't. I glanced down at my phone and noticed that Adrian had texted me.

Rose, I know you know who this is. Please text me or call.-AI

I didn't even text back. I closed out of the messages and got up and went for a jogged. While jogging I looked around and noticed that this is what I want to do with my life for now on. I smiled when I saw families walking around with one another. I placed my hand on my belly and sighed.

All of a sudden I felt like someone was watching me. I scanned the area and saw a van and someone was taking pictures of me. I let it be and started to head home. When I arrived I saw my father and mother both their along with Lee.

Abe had a grim look on his face when I walked up to them. My mother was still the same but she was a lot more motherly to me. We walked in and I sat down and said, "What bring you all here?"

"Rose we have some bad news. Lisa is taking you to court for abandoning her. She states that you haven't gotten her permission on leaving the court and that if a guardian sees you then you, then they are to use any force to bring you in. So daughter what are you going to do?"

I sighed and said, "I'll go back but I do have a paper signed by the Queen herself that I was allowed to leave without letting her knowing the reasons why. I know our bloodline needs to be kept secret but if I were to do this I am going to have to cancel the upcoming tour."

Lee looked at me and said, "I've already done that. So you don't need to worry about that. But to forewarn you now, your ex mentor is on the jet waiting for us."

"Right. Well I guess I better get packing and head to the airport," I said.

I got up and went to my room and locked the door. I took out my blade from a hidden spot and rolled my arms up and made five more cuts. Once I cleaned myself up I started to pack everything that I needed. I doubled checked everything and walked out of my room and met my mother and father at the front door.

We placed everything into the car and head to the airport. When we Arrived we got onto our plain and headed back to the one place I wish I could forget about. Court.

Eddie POV

Lee texted me and told me that him and Rose would be here soon. He even said that Rose and Dimitri didn't even say one word to each other. But once they did all hell would break loose. I sighed and looked sighed.

"Eddie is it true? Is Rose really coming back to face her charges?" Mia asked me.

I sighed and said, "I'm afraid so. How is Jill holding up?"

"She's upset and it doesn't that Dimitri's sister agrees with Lisa. Jill said that she knew something was going on before Rose left. She even over heard something about Rose before she left court. Victoria says that Rose is a Liar and that she is a whore. Jill slapped her and told her to get out. Jill locked herself in her room until Rose gets here. I just wish she would talk to us."

"I understand where Jill is coming from. She looked up to Rose for a long time now. Mia whatever happens don't choose a side. Adrian is staying out of it and you should to. Everyone is unsettled by this," I said.

Lee's POV

I watched my sister sit next to me while her ex-boyfriend watches us. I knew she wanted to lash out at him but I held her back. As I did I got a call from Maze, our tour manager. Maze was pissed because we left without giving her more details

"Maze don't be pissed. We have a family thing to do and we cannot miss it," I said.

"Lee that's why I'm not calling. I am calling because someone broke into your sister's home. I just called to let you know that the cops would like to talk to you and your sister," Maze said.

"Damn it. Okay I'll call you back in 20," I said.

Abe looked at me as well as, mom, Rose and her ex lover. I sighed and Abe said, "Son what happened?"

"Dad send one of your people over to Rose's place right now. Someone broke in and they need to video tapes as well as a list of things that Rose owns." I said.

Rose looked up at me and said, "What about the room, was it broken into?" Rose asked me.

"No it wasn't because their are too many passwords to crack and if it were I would have been altered right away," I told her


End file.
